You found me and I Snap you
by SandieBrody
Summary: Greg follows the evidence and finds a lead on one of his cases but when the killer finds him and leaves him paralyzed from the neck down. He is the only person who knows who the killer is but cannot say, can Morgan find out who the killer is by Greg's unrecognizable voice and one of his fingers? xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Who or What?

**You found me and I Snap you**

**So I thought… Let's do try and do something original and me being a HUGE FAN of Greg I decided to this story, I have researched some medical terms but correct me if I'm wrong… Enjoy!**

**BTW I owe nothing! (Of course)**

**Let's begin…**

He was really tired

Greg had been on his laptop all day, he needed a lead on his case, three bodies had turned up with all there neck broken… cleanly

This case had stressed him out to the max, all he needed was some sleep but he soon needed to leave for his shift, being a CSI meant he never felt properly awake

After many days of trying to catch the killer they hadn't got very far, he had been working with his partner Morgan and so far all they found was some DNA with no match and a hand size with no match

He shut the lid on his laptop and put it under his arm and picked up his keys before walking out his front door, locked his door and made his way to his car

He placed the laptop on the passenger's seat and went round to the driver's seat and sat down

After a few seconds fumbling with his keys trying to slot them in the ignition he managed and the engine roared to life

'Another day at the office' He thought and began driving to the Crime Lab

He worked through the night drinking plenty of coffee and somehow managed to stay awake

It was about 1 in the morning when he found something of value and decided to leave to follow it on

After he had said goodbye to everyone he headed home

He rubbed his eyes many times while driving and felt relieved when he saw his home and parked up in front of it, the sun was starting to rise so daylight was slowly creeping upwards

Greg locked his car and unlocked his house and was about to entered when he remembered he had left his laptop on the passenger's seat in his car after cursing to himself he turned around to collect it

Time slowed down…

A shadow suddenly crept up on him…

Pressure increased dramatically on each side of his neck, just above his collarbone, he tried to twist quickly out of the person grip but whoever they were they were very strong, so strong in fact that his attacker had picked him up and Greg's feet were dangling a few inches from the ground, he was gasping for breath and raised his hands to pull the attackers hands from his neck…

But they were too strong and Greg began panicking he was going to pass out

What was weird was Greg's attacker had his thumb on the front of Greg's neck and the rest of the fingers on the back of his spine… Greg's mind span into oblivion and thrashed his arms about trying to get his attacker off of him

The person brought his head closer to Greg's and whispered, "You found me and I snap you"

As soon as he had finished speaking Greg felt a humongous surge of pain radiate from his neck before his attacker dropped him and ran…

The pain soon subsided…

But Greg didn't feel the pavement as his body just collapsed on to it

In fact he didn't feel anything

He lay dazed for many minutes before trying to move, but he couldn't

His heart rate rose as he tried to move but he felt nothing

The only thing he could move was his eyes…

How long could he be here without anyone knowing?

His arms and legs were sprawled in awkward positions but he couldn't feel anything

His breathing was slowly getting ragged and short so he opened his mouth to call out

But all that came out was a very croaky, "Huh-Alp" Like a hiccup almost…

It was quite chilly but again Greg couldn't feel anything

He hoped Nick or Sara would find him… Even better if it was Morgan because she made him feel better but that feeling did not last for long

His breathing was getting worse and worse with black spots starting to emerge and grow, Greg tried to blink quickly but it didn't help and eventually he reluctantly closed his eyes and let unconsciousness sweep over him and everything disappeared

…

Just

…

Like

…

That

…

)(

**Please tell me what you thought because if I don't get enough readers I will not carry on and do something else instead... so you have been warned! ;) Hope you enjoy or not :( Anyway I have been reading on other Fanfics and been getting inspiration but if anyone would like this story to go anywhere I probably wouldn't say no!**

**I've have nothing else to say...**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. Oh My God!

**You found me and I Snap you**

**Thankyou for my reviewers and here is my next chapter! Hope you like…**

At the CSI lab Morgan was frantically searching for Greg

"Hey Nick have you see Greg?"

"He left earlier, why?" Nick replied

"He told me he was close to finding a lead and I just got his page saying he had found something" She was out of breath

"He probably went home, shall we see?"

Morgan smiled, "Okay"

They both climbed into Nick's car and drove over to Greg's house

As Morgan stepped out she realised straight away something wasn't right…

Greg's front door was wide open, 'Weird' She thought because she had never known Greg to leave his door open before

She walked around Greg's car and tripped on something, "Ow" She cried out and Nick came round the side of the car and stopped, "Morgan" He whispered in a freaked out tone

She looked at him…. And then at the ground

…

…

Greg

He was lying in an awkward position and Morgan gasped in shock, "Oh… My… God" She didn't know what to do?

Nick pulled his phone and dialled 911, "Officer down! Ambulance… QUICK"

Morgan looked at his neck and noticed it looked unusual, "What happened to you, Greg?" She whispered

After ten minutes of pain-staking waiting the ambulance finally arrived and immediately they realised something was terribly wrong

"Without doing any kind of test or exam I can definitely say his neck is fractured or partly anyway" The paramedic explained while grabbing a backboard

Greg stayed unconscious throughout the process of transferring him safely onto it, Morgan made sure she was with him very second, Nick didn't even protest when she jumped into the back of the ambulance with Greg

When the paramedics had finished loading Greg in the back of the van they turned on the sirens and raced away in a cloud of smoke

Nick immediately jumped in his car and followed, he pulled out his phone and dialled Russell's number, "Hey Russ"

"Nick, are you O.K?"

Nick didn't know what to say, "No Russell… It's Greg"

Russell paused, "What's wrong?"

"He's been attacked, I'm on my way to the hospital, send Sara to get evidence because I think he was attacked by the killer from his case"

"O.K I'll send her right away and good luck, Nick!"

"Thank you I've got to go because I'm driving and I don't want to also end up in hospital" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood but it didn't really help

"Goodbye" Russell hung up and Nick placed his phone next him and stepped down on the gas

When the ambulance arrived at Desert Springs Hospital, Morgan jumped out the way for the paramedics and doctor that were awaiting Greg's arrival to whisk him off into A&E

Morgan tried to keep up but a nurse caught her arm and gently said, "He needs to have an emergency X-ray so you can wait here" Morgan didn't protest and sat down on a hard, plastic chair

Not long after she had sat down Nick arrived and she explained to him that they were assessing Greg's condition

They were both bored stiff when a doctor appeared, "Family of Gregory Sanders?" He asked them

Nick and Morgan both stood up and the doctor lead them both to his office

"So how is he?" Nick asked the first question

The doctor pulled a sheet of paper from his clipboard, "After an extensive assessment we have deducted that Mr Sanders has fractured his neck, luckily this wasn't a full fracture and he is able to breathe on his own"

Morgan looked a little relived by the news

The doctor continued, "But unfortunately we have found his vocal cords to be also fractured due to the cartilage structure of the trachea, I see from his records he is a Crime Scene Investigator and this isn't his first visit here well I'm positive he is going to make a full recovery once his neck heals but I cannot tell you how long his voice will return at this time he voice box is damaged and the less he tries to use it the quicker it will take to heal"

Nick and Morgan both looked shocked

Greg knew what his attacker and the killer of those other people looked like…

But he couldn't tell them

Morgan looked sad from this piece of news, "Can we see him?"

Doctor nodded, "He is sleeping now, by tomorrow afternoon he should be awake, his neck is fixed in one positionto help the healing process so make sure he doesn't make any attempt to move it for now" He doctor stood up and opened the door for them

"He is in room 114"

Morgan began walking and Nick said goodbye to the doctor, "Thank you Doctor" He followed Morgan.

They easily found room 114 and Morgan stood at the glass window staring, she had never seen Greg so vulnerable before in her eyes he was the strongest person she knew, Morgan had been told what had happened to him in the past but it was before her time at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, he looked so pale and his hair was slowly beginning to droop

Nick gently tugged her sleeve and she entered the room, she sat down next to him and softly took his hand, it was so skinny and light, she always knew he wasn't the most physical person but in the state he was in she felt something new about him, something different…

Without knowing Morgan placed her head on his hand and dozed off

Nick understood she was tired from all the excitement and left her alone, he went to get himself a coffee, on his way to the coffee machine he ran into Sara

"How is he?" She sorrowfully asked

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "He's going to make a slow recovery, his lost his voice though so were going to have a tough time finding out our killer"

Sara fell silent for a minute while Nick got himself and Sara a coffee, after he had paid for it he handed it over to her and she gracefully accepted it

They made their way to room 114 and when they arrived Sara smiled as she saw Morgan fast asleep cuddling Greg's hand and arm, Sara knew Greg had had a crush on Morgan since he first saw her and loved how much of a cute couple they would be if one of them could muster enough courage to ask the other one out

Sara and Nick both entered and sat on some chairs

Didn't matter how long they were going to be in hospital but they will catch the killer who has put one of their own in danger of maybe never having his voice return…

)(

**I am ever so sorry for not updating quickly but lots of homework and CSI to watch, did people enjoy Check In and Check Out I think it was epic! Can't wait for Girls Gone Wild next week and lets hope they find Finley in time... Dun Dun Dun**

**Well hope you liked this chapter and I will try and get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow I can't say when really...**

**Again, if my medical terms are incorrect please correct me because you cannot always rely on Google!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx **


	3. Finding you!

**You found me and I Snap you**

**Well here I am again! The CSI God has deemed me worthy of giving you another chapter of You found me and I Snap you**

**Enjoy!**

Morgan groggily opened her eyes and raised her head

She remembered she was in the hospital and turned her gaze to Greg who she expected was to be peacefully sleeping

Instead, two chocolately, brown eye blinked back at her and she smiled, "The doctor said you weren't going to wake up till this afternoon"

"S*Hic*or-ee" His mouth moved forcefully trying to get the words out with his high-pitched, broken and slightly recognizable voice

Morgan pressed her finger on his lips, "Shush, don't use your voice yet, your neck is still healing from being partially fractured, erm... blink twice if you understand"

Greg listened and took everything in before blinked twice

Morgan smiled again, "Good, now I'm going to stay with you but Sara needs to process you for evidence that could lead us towards your killer, blink twice if you understand"

Greg's eyes lit up when he heard Sara's name and he blinked twice again

Sara came in with her kit and opened in on the table next to Greg's bed, "You know the routine obviously but since you can't move at the moment I'm going to get Morgan to hold your hand, blink twice if you understand"

He blinked twice

Morgan picked up Greg's delicate hand while Sara collected evidence from under his finger nails and then Sara swabbed his neck, "Th*Hic* ets e*Hic*l" Greg wheezed

Sara looked confused, "Did he say 'That's all'?"

"Yeah I think so"

Sara understood and said goodbye before leaving with the evidence

Nick then walked in with two cups of coffee and handed one to Morgan who accepted, "Thank you"

Greg's eyes directed in Nick's direction and Nick looked surprised, "Your awake G"

He blinked twice

"Why did he just blink like that?"

Morgan turned to look at him, "It's his way of agreeing"

"Oh"

…

Greg's P.O.V:

I was frustrated

It was stressful, Morgan had told me I couldn't talk or move

I had tried to speak but all it sounded like was girl with hiccups and it hurt

I had also tried to move but nothing

Zip… Nothing

My neck was tingly and felt weird

I really wanted to move it but I couldn't no matter what

Morgan had said I should be able too soon but even so who knows how long that will take?

End of Greg's P.O.V:

...

Morgan was wide awake sipping coffee when a nurse walked in

She was brunette, slim and beautiful and Greg's eyes checked her out… Everywhere

Morgan stared at him in a *Excuse me* look

"I need to check Gregory's vitals and give him his medication" Her soothing voice purred in a slightly flirtatious

Morgan stood out the way as the nurse got to work, even though she was very young she was very fluent in what she was doing

"Thank you, a porter will arrive shortly to take you for your x-ray" She left

Greg rolled his eyes, 'Great more tests' He thought mournfully

A few minutes later a porter entered and took slowly Greg away

Morgan stayed in the room with Nick

"I just can't bear to think what he's going through"

"Sometime I wish it was me, not him" Nick blamed himself

"I don't know…" Morgan trailed off

*Beep* *Beep*

Nick's phone went off; he looked at who it was

"What have you found, Sara?" He asked

"Bad news I'm afraid"

Nick sighed

Sara continued, "DNA came back negative for anything at all, no epithelials nothing… Sorry"

Morgan trying to listen when Nick shook his head, she understood that meant they hadn't found anything

"Thanks anyway Sara, you did your best"

He hung up

They had nothing now, just a descriptive description of what the person looked like but there best witness was unable to tell them, Morgan sat down again and put her head in her hands, Nick left to get some more coffee…

Less than half an hour later Nick and Morgan were sitting in silence when they doors opened and Greg appeared with the doctor and porter

Greg looked like he hadn't move at all and doctor shuffled through his papers, "Well it seem Mr Sanders is healing fine, he should be able to regain movement in most of his limbs anytime now"

This picked the mood up in the room and Morgan happily smiled at Greg who tried to force one back to her

She held his hand in comfort

Morgan was lost in her thoughts when she felt movement in her hands; opening them she revealed Greg's finger moving… he was actually moving, the doctor took his glasses off in disbelief, "Wow I have never seen such a quick healing process in my life"

Morgan knew it had been her which had brought this on, Greg was getting better

The doctor left to run some tests and Nick came behind Morgan

Silence…

'Taaap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Taaap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Tap…

Morgan thought that the tapping was just random, but surely it meant something, she tried to remember back to her training days and she remembered she took a Morse Code training exercise, without saying anything she grabbed a pen and pad and noted it down

M… O… R… G…A…N

"Oh My God!" She exclaimed and surprised Nick

"What is it Morgan?" He asked her and looked at Greg who again forced a smile

She began laughing, "I've got it… we'll use Morse Code to get a description of our killer"

Nick's brain clicked and he realized what she meant, "Great idea, I'll get Sara to come in with a sketch pad and we'll finally get that bastard"

He turned around and left the room, standing outside it he pulled his phone out, "Sara!" He exclaimed in delight

"What is it?"

"Come in we have a HUGE lead" He was ecstatic

"How comes?" She couldn't believe it either

"Greg's got movement in his finger and he and Morgan both know Morse Code!"

Down the phone, Nick could hear Sara fumbling about with her kit and snapping it shut

"Don't you know it then?" She teased

"It's *Cough* not great I must admit" He felt slightly embarrassed

She laughed, "O.K I'm on my way"

They disconnected and Nick walked back into the room again to see Morgan staring in Greg's eyes while still stroking his hand, "Is she coming?"

"Yeah, she's on her way"

Morgan happily smiled…

Within 15 minutes Sara burst through the door and placed her kit once more on the table, taking out her sketch pad and a pencil

"Ready Morgan?" She sat down next to her with her pencil at the ready

Morgan nodded

"Okay Greg we will start with something easy… Hair length?"

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Taaap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Tap'…

Morgan wrote down the letters, "Short" She translated

Sara quickly sketched short hair, "Okay, colour? Highlights? Anything significant?"

Greg took a deep, raspy breath and began concentrating…

'Taaap' 'Tap' 'Tap'… … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Taaap'…

Greg stopped tapping his finger and Morgan showed Sara the words, she began sketching

"Great, so we have short, dark and wavy hair… How about the face was it long? Wide? Small? Large?"

Greg thought for a moment… 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Taaap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Taaap' 'Tap'…

Sara drew a long face on her sketch pad after looking at Morgan's piece of paper, "All we have left is the eyes, mouth and everything else you can remember, so can you remember the eye colour?"

Greg paused before… 'Taaap' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' 'Tap … … … 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' …

"Blue" Morgan said and Sara made note of it

"Can you remember was kind of mouth he had?" Sara presumed it was male by the description

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Tap' 'Taaap' … … … 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap' 'Taaap' 'Tap' … … … 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' … … … 'Taaap'

Morgan wrote down the word straight and Sara sketched it on her nearly finished picture, "It's that all?"

Greg blinked twice and Sara understood, she placed the picture in her kit and packed it up, "I'll run it through facial-recognition to see if we get anything distinctive pop-up"

She said goodbye and left…

"Mo*Hic*ang*Wheeze*an" Squeaked Greg furiously tapping his finger to get her attention

She turned to looked at him, "Yes what it is?"

"E*Hic* Lar*Hic*ve d*Hic*u" He tried to speak but it was broken and damaged she could barely hear him let alone understand him

"Shush! Try and sleep now, you need your strength" She stroked his arm in an attempt to lull him asleep

_In my dreams he still doth haunt me_

_Robed in garlands soaked in brine_

_Though in life I used to hug him_

_Now he's dead, I draw the line_

_Oh, my darling, oh, my darling_

_Oh, my darling Engel_

_You are lost and gone forever_

_Dreadful sorry, Engel_

By the time Morgan finished the lullaby she knew only too well, Greg was fast asleep and his breathing slow and heavy

She smiled and though 'I love you' but was too scared to tell him, she wanted him to notice first

Why could he notice?

)(

**Well of course he does but she doesn't know that... yet!**

**So too clear up any confusion the 'Tap' is basically . in Morse Code and 'Taaap' is a _ in Morse Code, if any of it is wrong please tell me because I can' always rely on Google. So Greg is on the mend and will they find his attacker? Nobody knows... but me, and you can't torture me to find out either!**

**Just to clarify, Engel is not a spelling mistake it is in fact the Norwegian word for Angel and I thought it appropriate!**

**And to imagine Greg's voice try and think someone in hospital who has like a severe cold and hiccups at the same time... If that's possible I dunno but it like that! **

**So... Girls Gone Wild this week, everyone seen the Promo? Well us British people have to wait until about Friday night to see it and of course I then Cached it so my friends can see it... isn't that right JojotheObsessedFish?**

**Lost Reindeer is the 11th episode and has anyone seen the synopsis of it on CSI Files, looks very interesting!**

**Well please review my story to let me know whatcha think and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, there will probably about 4 or 5 chapters left but afterwards I will be doing a One-Shot called CSI Up and it will be basically my version of what should of happened in CSI Down, PM if you want to know more details! And then afterwards it will be my version of the end of Ghost of the Past, another One-Shot!**

**BTW check out I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A if you love the Avengers (Like me), it's my biggest success so far! **

**I'm doing lots of talk again, so tat tar for now!**

**BTFW If you want to know my Rules, check out my profile where all will be revealed... ;O :)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. Technical Issue

**You found me and I Snap you**

**I am soooooooooooo sorry *whispering 'please dont kill me'* can you please PM for more information but you see the short story is... MY LAPTOP DIED! I have spent many minutes of my life, slowly typing this out on my iPod which takes FOREVER!**

**These issues will resolve after Christmas when I get my new laptop!**

**I am deeply sorry :'(**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	5. Getting better!

**You found me and I Snap you**

**I am unfortuately going to have to write this on my iPod but i knew my fans are desperate to read my next chapter! Enjoy!**

Morgan was peacefully dreaming...

Her thoughts her disterbed though when someone began rustling about

She awoke with a start

"Wh-what's go-going on?" She mumbled, half asleep

She blinked to make her vision clearer

"Sso*Hic*ee" Squeaked Greg who looked like he had just woke up not long ago

She looked down at her wrist and saw Greg's whole hand shuffling around

"Your really fast at healing" She smiled sweetly and he tried to return one, it came easier then before

She sighed and relaxed in her chair...

Throughout the day Sara and Nick drifted in and out

Morgan refused to leave and relied on her colleagues to bring her food, she believed if she lefted Greg something would happen!

Greg didn't mind, he loved to hear her voice, and because his neck was still immobilised it was all he had to cure his boredom

"... Apparently yesterday they found a DB and it was hanged from a roof!"

A croaky snigger tried to escape Greg's throat

Morgan smiled and then sighed

Greg's face frowned and he was about to force himself to speak before Morgan raised her hand

"I've heard about your... Previous admittance"

Greg choked a sigh and looked into her eyes

She sweetly smiled and locked her hand into his

"I just want you to know, it doesn't change my opinion on you"

He blinked twice and relaxed his eyes, Morgan breathed a sigh and snuggled down in her chair, wrapping herself in a blanket she lightly dozed off

Many hours later and it was very dark outside when Morgan blinked awake, she moaned quietly and glanced her eyes onto Greg who was obviously dreaming something nice as his was nose twitching, Morgan realised that she was going to get her Greg back soon, she loved it when he slept because his twitching was so cute in her opinion

She gently picked up his limp arm and moved it into a position she felt comfy and laid her head on it, stroking his palm

Many moment afterwards he shifted using his arm from his hand to his shoulder, "E*Hic*s i*Squeak*ss ga*Hic*tte*Hic*g ay*Hic*sery" He forcefully got out and Morgan kind of got the gist of what he tried to say

She laid back in her chair and began thinking of happy memories...

**Well... This has taken me three WHOLE days to type! But anyway I am pumped for Thursday so I can watch Lost Reindeer, its going to be amazing! If I had made any mistake please don't sue me but sue my iPod cause its so annoying!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	6. My Little Greggy's All Grown Up

**You found me and I Snap you**

**Here we go again, couple more chapters to go!**

*Bring*

*Bring*

...

*Bring*

*Bring*

"Hey Sara, how's the case coming along?" Morgan cheerfully answered her phone

"You'll be pleased to know, we've caught the killer and he's behind bars!" Sara joyfully responded

Morgan breathed a huge sigh of relief and her body relaxed as if it had been tensed it for sometime

"How's Greg?" Sara asked

"He's gone for another X-ray" Morgan replied

For many minutes, Morgan and Sara chatted together until the door opened and Greg entered with his doctor

Morgan did a take back and surprisingly blinked... Two brown eyes blinked back at her, "Miss Brody, you'll be happy to hear we have mobilised Mr Sanders neck so now we can wait for the rest of his body to awake and he can be discharged" The doctor explained and Morgan smiled at him

"How long will it be roughly until his voice will return?"

"I can't really say but not longer than a week at the rate he is healing"

"How much has he recovered so far, Doc?" Morgan quizzed

"Give or take but I would say just over 45%, his arm and all facial features now"

Morgan was over the moon, she had been in hospital so long she had forgotten how much Greg had improved

She said goodbye to the doctor and turn her attention to Greg who was flexing his neck after having it in one position for so long, Morgan gave him a reassuring smile and he gave her his best one back

She relaxed after hearing the great news and began thinking about Greg, she remembered what she had been told about him, Nick had once said he had been in hospital before, twice

She couldn't imagine what he had been through, she had seen a picture of him 11 years ago and he didn't look like the same man lying on the bed in front of her nearly half paralysed

What was it that Nick had said?

Oh yeah, he had been in a lab explosion, Morgan looked at him and realised the man in front her had been someone else before, before she had arrived in Vegas

Sara quietly opened the door and silently closed it before turning around and pulling a chair up next to Morgan

"How is he, you sounded a little shaky on the phone" Sara asked nervously

Morgan looked at her, "He's going great and hopefully will be on his feet soon"

Sara sighed in relief, "That's okay"

After a couple of hours Sara left after an all hands on deck call

Morgan was alone again with Greg who was so tired and his eyes began drooping

She was alone again

Alone again

Again

**Well? I am so sorry about not updating quickly but y'all should know about my technical issues! So I think two more chapters is it and then I can begin work on my new One-Shot 'Ghost of the Future'**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Plxs R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	7. Finally Out!

**You found me and I Snap you**

**Long time… I know well it's been Christmas and now its new year... I know, I know no excuse… This might be the last chapter… Nah, the next one is, sry guys but enjoy! ;)**

Greg looked around… He was sitting up, it had taken many weeks of physical theory but he had finally made it, the doctor had said his upper body was back to normal, it was now just his legs… And voice

He sigh with frustration, nothing nor movement below the top of his knees

Morgan came in and smiled at the sight of him sitting up strongly

"Mor*Croak*gun" She couldn't believe this was the man who had nearly died

She stood next to him as the nurse came in with a clipboard, "Mr. Sanders, you tests are alright, if you want you can try to walk"

He nodded and the nurse handed him a pair of crutches, he was nervous but didn't show it, he had to be brave in front of Morgan he had gotten so strong he could fail now

He slid himself of the bed and planted his feet on the ground, he tried to move them but they were not budging

Greg felt like his world had just crumbled, he was close to tears, "Don't force yourself" Morgan's kind words changed his emotion and he looked in her eyes, they gave him hope

He pushed down with his hands on the crutches and swung his legs forwards to her

The nurse looked impressed, "That's the first time I've seen someone do that without pain or discomfort"

Greg knew he was going to make a full recovery and opted this was the only way to get around while his legs healed, he placed the crutches in front of him and swung his legs forwards again to check, he was so happy

It was in the afternoon and Greg couldn't believe it, he was going to be discharged, with medication of course

Morgan was also excited, it was the first time he had been outside since the accident, she had barely been outside either

The doctor entered with the release papers and Greg hurried through them, he wanted to get out

Morgan gathered all his things and lugged the rucksack on her back, she stood at the door waiting for Greg to slowly swing his way over to her, he smiled at her and carried on, she followed him down the hospital corridors, click-thud click-thud all the way down the corridor, they passed people in wheelchairs and hospital beds but neither could stop

The main entrance came into view but Greg went slow, the breeze from the wind blew in and Greg shivered before finally swinging himself outside, he took a deep breath, Morgan came up behind him and placed the rucksack down on the ground, "So… What do you think?"

Greg blinked as he looked around, the dazzling sunshine and the warm weather, "Grre*Hic*art"

Before Morgan could say anything else, a Denali drew up in front of them with Nick driving, "Nice to see you buddy" He called out the driver's seat, Morgan jumped in and placed the rucksack on the car floor before helping Greg in, within minutes they were off…

**So the next chappie's the last one in afraid but of course I will be doing more like this hopefully, maybe some One-Shots like my CSI Up which I recommend you read! So it's the new year and I hope y'all 'ave a wonderful year but unfortunately I have to pick my GCSE's which will be... great! *sarcasm***

**Again I'm sorry it's short but i wanted the last one to be special and it will be hopefully based around Morganders a lot too!**

**If my description of the hospital is incorrect in anyway I apologized but I only go to the hospital like... twice a year with my brother and sometimes myself**

**I haven't really got anything else to say and I should be actually starting the last chapter soon, so seeya then!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	8. Happily Ever After

**You found me and I Snap you**

**The final chapter I'm afraid :'( I've had fun but once this has been published I will hopefully begin another, maybe post Ghost of the Future? Enjoy!**

*Buzz*

*Beep*

*Blip*

'Click-Thud'

'Click-Thud'

Lab Tech after Lab Tech stopped what he or she was doing and turned to the direction of the noise

Morgan followed with the rucksack as they made their way to the office

"Hey, Greg how are you?" Henry came out of his lab

He stopped his swinging and smiled, "Ffinee" He squeaked

Henry nodded his head and went back to work

Greg and Morgan who were joined by Nick continued to the office

They made it and Greg made his way to the couch and sat down, Morgan placed his bag on the floor and sat next to him when Russell entered, "Hey it's great to see you kid"

Greg nodded, "Wer*Hic*k"

"Oh, no-way Greg you are not returning to work for a couple of weeks, you need to heal and get your voice and legs back… But then you can"

Greg seemed a little upset but quickly shook it away, Russell and Nick left but just as Morgan reached the doorway, Greg called out

He pushed himself to stand up, he shuffled his leg forwards slowly and steady he looked up at Morgan and in a minute moment stood in front of her…

"I… Love… You" He croaked out and Morgan's heart gave away…

They passionately kissed before she helped him on-wards and out

The End!

**Well the ending may have been a little rushed but hoped you got the idea! That's the end of that one but I won't be gone long as I have many more great ideas, I myself do actually like doing one-shots on our favorite Lab Tech and will be available for ideas!**

**Can not wait for the 16th so I can watch Keep Calm and Carry On... I know you must be think 'No, it's on the 15th' but cause I watch them on the internet and the time in America is different to Britain I instead watch them early in the morning on Thursday, I wait all week to Thursday just so I can watch them!**

**Well I'm again going on about random things, I must get back to writing, just gonna do a shout-out to my reviewers:**

**JojotheObsessedFish**

**ayelNaladnima**

**leggomygreggo2**

**cupcake01**

**ElislinCSI**

**morgandersforever15596**

**crimescenecriminal**

**CSI001**

**Guest**

**And... poch**

**They are all my reviewers who have kept me writing till the end... Thankyou**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
